Bundling a plurality of HTS wires/tapes to make a flexible power cable is advantageous for numerous power applications. The terms wire and tape may be used interchangeably to describe a conductor with a rectangular cross-section geometry having a substantial width relative to its thickness. Loosely bundling multiple HTS wires together, so they can be packaged in cryostat for thermal and electrical isolation as well as cryogenic cooling and physical protection, is desirable.
However, to date, achieving an economical and efficient bundling process for HTS wire has proven to be a challenge due to the rectangular cross-sectional geometry of the individual strands of wire. Existing cabling equipment is generally suited for conventional round wires and is not well suited for the rectangular cross-sectional area associated with HTS wires.